


00QAD - LDWS 2018

by bloodsuitsandtears



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy
Genre: 00QAD Last Drabble Writer Standing, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsuitsandtears/pseuds/bloodsuitsandtears
Summary: Collection of drabbles written for the 2018 00qad Last Drabble Writer Standing challenge





	1. Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 1  
> Prompt: Miscommunication  
> Word count: 250 max.  
> Challenge: This is an all dialogue challenge! That means no using narration, including dialogue tags like “he said.” All of the words in your drabble should be enclosed in quotation marks
> 
> Summary: too many cooks, or rather wannabe-bakers

“You said 30 minutes”

“That’s not what I meant… 30 minutes in total, 13 minutes in the oven”

“B-but Q…”

“Shh… It’s okay Alex, don’t worry. We can just pop to the shop and buy some. And Q can clean up in that time” 

“I’m sorry”

“We just wanted to do something nice for Danny, he’s doing so well at uni and deserves a break and a treat after a long day of exams”

“I know. Let’s go to the fancy bakery around the corner, Danny always presses his nose to the window when we walk past it to look at all the sweet treats”

“You two better hurry then, he’ll be home soon” 

“Oh, I hear the door…”

“Anyone hom-… hey kitties, of course I got you two a treat as well. What’s going on? What’s that smell?”

“Nothing to worry about Danny. Congrats on finishing your exams though!”

“Thank you, it went quite well I think”

“Of course it did, you’re brilliant!”

“You are, Q is right”

“You all have to stop with the flattery now, please, I’m blushing already”

“Which we all don’t mind because you’re cute and you deserve it”

“Then let’s celebrate, I brought cake and dinner is ordered and on its way”

“Wait, what?”

“That was our job”

“You three are always so busy, so I thought I’d just organise something quickly. No worries, really”

“But we wanted to treat you”

“Well, there’s still time after dinner…”


	2. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 2  
> Prompt: "Did you have to be so cliché?"  
> Word count: 250 max.  
> Challenge: This is a quote challenge! That means the quote can be added to but not changed or abbreviated
> 
> Summary: Danny got a tattoo

"Danny? Is that you?"

"Hello! Yes we're back"

James turned around to greet Danny and Alex who just entered the kitchen. 

"How did it go? You have to remember to take good care of it and keep it clean and-..."

"James, it's just a tattoo, I'll be fine"

He pecked James' lips to take his mind off.

"Hey, let's see!" Q comes in and puts the kettle on and gets mugs out for everyone.

Danny puts his exposed foot on one of the chairs so they all can see.

"Did you have to be so cliché?"

"No, Q, let me explain. It's not just a rainbow... There's a nice cloud with the sun and then the rain cloud with lighting on the other side of the rainbow. And of course I'm proud as well. But the rainbow can't exist with only one of the clouds. So it's bad times and good times"  
Danny squeezes Alex' hand for emphasis. 

And then they're all just quiet for a moment, as they all can relate to what Danny said.

"That's nice" James manages to get out, almost a bit choked up, he pulls Danny close and places a kiss on his temple. 

"No one I'd rather share good and also bad times with. I love you three" Danny pulls everyone close and tears up a little.


	3. Christmas Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 3  
> Prompt: Family  
> Word Count: 100 exactly  
> Challenge: No names. The following cannot be used in your response: “Danny”, “Alex” “Q” “James, “Bond”
> 
> Summary: Christmas is coming up

“Oh, look Christmas cards from my family! Silly jumpers included!”   
Laughing he showed the cards around. But he only got some weak smiles in return.

“At least you have a family to celebrate with”

“But-…” He realised too late what it meant for the others. 

“Do you not want to spend Christmas with them?”

Family was always a difficult subject to bring up.

“I do want to spend the holidays with my family. And I will.”

The other three look puzzled. Even the cats are confused.

“Because you three are my family!”

The relief was obvious. Everything was good now.


	4. School's Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 4  
> Prompt: “This is not what I planned.”  
> Word Count: 1250 max  
> Challenge: AU. This submission cannot occur in the 2010-2030 timeframe.
> 
> Summary: School!AU and everybody got detention  
> >Notes: I have no idea how about either the British or the American school system, and even less about detention

“Nobody else got detention today? I have to spend the whole afternoon with these babies?!” Annoyed he turned around to the teacher for an explanation. 

“Detention is not to make friends, it’s to catch up on school work and to think about what you have done, James”

The other three boys in the room were just a year or two younger than James, but as a teenager that seems like a huge age gap. 

There were two boys both with the same mop of dark hair, bickering in a corner. “You two will have to sit on separate desks, please. You’ll have to focus on your school work” The teacher addressed them two like this was a well-known problem to them.

“But I alre-“

“Quiet now. I will be back in a few minutes to check on you all” With that the teacher left and closed the door behind her.

“This is not what I planned for today” James grumpily sat in his corner, not even thinking about opening his books.

“Well, shouldn’t have got caught then” One of the two boys, the one with the glasses, replied with a smirk.

“I’m obviously not the only one. Glass house and all” James’ mood brightened a bit.

“I’m just here out of solidarity to my bother Danny”

James looked back and forth between the two to look for family resemblance and honestly, it was hard to miss, they might even be twins. He focused on the Danny now “What did you do then?” 

“None of your business. Find someone your own age to bother” 

James had quite the reputation at the school but usually didn’t pick fights with people who didn’t deserve it. He also wasn’t used to getting talked back to, he usually got his way.   
James sat up on his desk and changed his focus to the fourth, quiet boy in the corner, who seemed to actually be doing homework.   
“What did you do?” The boy looked up at James to check if he was really addressed. 

“I-… I have corrected a teacher on a math problem. He missed out variables” He said it like it was the most normal thing in the world. 

“Oh, you’re really smart then?”

“Leave him alone” Danny got up, he would always stand up for others who couldn’t do it themselves, that’s what got him into trouble in the first place. 

“There’s nothing wrong with being smart. You should try it” The boy with the glasses said in a challenging tone. 

James just laughed, he started to like them two. And even the quiet boy managed the smallest smile. Danny went to sit next to him “You’re Alistair, right? We’re in the same biology class” 

“Alex, please” 

Danny gave him a bright smile “Oh sure. I’m Danny. That’s my brother Q. And that must be the infamous James”

James took a bow “Well thank you”

They all somehow gathered around Alex’ desk.

“Did you really tell a teacher he was wrong?” Q was curious “I’m always so tempted, but Danny holds me back so I don’t get into trouble”

“The approach was obviously wrong, which is what I tried to explain to him. X and Y did-” Alex still didn’t know what he supposedly did wrong, but the others just stared at him so he stopped mid-sentence.

“That’s how you ended up here, and that just shows again how crap this school is” James sighed and sat back on the nearest desk. 

“Oh Q!” suddenly Danny jumped up from his seat “That just reminded me! Dead poets!” 

Q understood and got up as well, moving books off his desk.

“What’s going on?” Alex tried to enquire while James just looked confused.

“Dead Poets Society? Doesn’t ring a bell?”

“Of course!” James got up and already stood on his chair. 

Alex still looked puzzled, but Danny offered a hand and tried to explain “Don’t worry, it’s all good. It’s from this movie, we all have to stand on our desks. Q and I always wanted to do this”   
Alex was still unsure but followed Danny’s lead who was still holding his hand. 

They all stood up on their desks and Q was just starting “Oh C-“ as the door opens and the teacher just stares at them left speechless. After a few seconds the boys burst out in laughter and can’t stop for a while.

Not so bad for detention after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really struggling with this  
> Coming up with AUs is really not my thing


End file.
